Rancid
A streetwise punk, framed for murder. He is from New Chicago in 2024 AD and carries a chainsaw. His 'X' shaped scar is from a battle he had with a man who was behind the X murders, which Rancid was being accused of. He managed to kill the man before disappearing. With this in mind, it is possible his backstory was somewhat inspired from Charles Manson, who had carved a swastika into his forehead with a knife. The scar may be a reference to the Fist of the North Star character Hyo. Back Story Abandoned as a child in a rusty trash can in a rat infested alley, Rancid's only home was the dark and twisting underground tunnels of the decaying city. Growing up alone, hated and shunned by even the lowliest beggar or the meanest criminal, Rancid knew nothing about human interaction and the ways of the common man. Rancid survived these early years due to his incredible sense of survival and self-preservation. Rancid never stopped moving, and his actions were clever and unpredictable. Having no sense of right and wrong, he simply did what he had to do to stay alive and satisfy his needs. More often than not, Rancid would stumble into circumstances that were beyond his comprehension, yet his intervention would unwittingly create a beneficial, though sometimes bloody, outcome. These events gave Rancid a reputation and mystique throughout the city as an enigmatic urban force. As Rancid grew older and a bit wiser, he moved through the city's streets with ease and tried his hardest to live up to the reputation that he had so unwittingly earned. One dark night he was surprised by a vicious street gang war party. After killing three savage attackers and experiencing a narrow escape, Rancid went seeking answers to this unprovoked attack. Through stealth, deceit, and brutality, Rancid learned that he was being accused of The X Murders, a series of horrible serial killings that left the disfigured corpses with an X branded into their skulls. A reward was posted for thirty million credits for Rancid's capture, dead or alive. Rancid, now wanted by both the Police and the Underworld, went on a personal mission to elude capture and to find the creature responsible for his sudden infamy. The days and nights that followed were a blur of panic and brutal instinct, as Rancid fought and killed to stay alive and discover the truth. Eventually, Rancid's bloody trail led to an abandoned warehouse, where he confronted a being named Plague. Caught off guard for a moment due to his long days of sleeplessness, Plague stunned Rancid and branded his forehead with an X, Plague's evil death mark. As Plague was about to eviscerate him with his razor-sharp spiked gauntlet, Rancid regained consciousness and kicked Plague squarely in the groin. Plague, shocked and enraged with pain, lashed out blindly at Rancid. Rancid took a deep wound to his chest, but rolled with the blow, out of reach of Plague's treacherous finger weapons. Plague managed a kick to Rancid's ribs that sent him reeling into a pile of decaying rubble and rotting wood. Through a blur of blood and sweat, Rancid spotted a rusting chainsaw buried beneath the rotting materials. Rancid grabbed the saw and instinctively pulled on the cord, and the chainsaw sprang to life. Plague, never having a victim fight back before, grew wild with rage and charged at Rancid. The smoking chainsaw plunged deep into Plague's chest, and carved a wide and jagged X through his spasming body. To this day, the mystery of the X murders remains unsolved. No one has discovered Plague's multilated corpse, and Rancid seems to have vanished from the city. Move List Chain Ride: A, DA, D, DT, T & BothArms In Air Ride: In air U, UT, T, DT & BothArms Head Dance: In air BothLegs, aim this towards the opponent's head to do multiple head stomps. Crotch Rocket: T & BothArms Jump Split Kick: T & BothLegs Both Leg Bullet: BothLegs Dirty Knife In Boot: close T & WL Flying Knee: T & WA Flip Trip: DT & BothLegs Slide Trip: D and BothLegs Spinning Saw: in air WA Chainsaw Lobotomy: in air BothArms Flying Head Slam: in air head Category:Time Killers Character